Shippo's Companion
by Ichingo
Summary: Hmmm....... there's something fishy about Shippo's companion but Inu just can't seem to put his claw on it....3rd chap. up, please review!
1. Default Chapter

Shippo's New Friend  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha and co.  
  
Chap.1:  
  
"Awwwwwww..... i'm hungry, where are we gonna sleep tonight?" whines Shippo.  
  
"We'll figure that out as soon as Miroku thinks of another fake demon, that the owners of the nicest place in town, should look out for!" Sango says with a smirk.  
  
"I'm glad to see that you all are soooooo appreciative of what i do to get us a nice place." Miroku says with a fake tone of hurt in his voice.  
  
Suddenly Inu Yasha stops to sniff the air around him, "Something's up!"  
  
"Yeah, i sense a shard of the Shikon jewel around here." replies Kagome " Just barely thou-----"  
  
She's cut off by a rustle in the bushes ahead. Everybody looks at each other, then to Inu as he jumps at the bush, claws ready to shread whatever might lay behind it.  
  
They hear a shriek, followed by "Please don't hurt me!!!"  
  
A confused look spreads across Inu Yasha's face, as well as the rest of the group. From behind the bush, a female Shippo comes waddling out, "Please don't hurt me mister! I heard you speak of the Shikon jewel and well, ohhhhhhhhh.........."  
  
For the first time she gets a good look at Shippo, he blushes as she runs to hug him.  
  
"What's your name?" she askes.  
  
"That's Shippo and i'm Inu Yasha" Inu answers for him. Then pointing to Kagome he adds " That's Kagome, Miroku, and Sango. Now why don't you tell us who you are and why you're here." he said menacingly 


	2. Something's Fishy!

Something's Fishy  
  
Disclaimer: As you know, i do not own the characters of Inu Yasha!  
  
Chap. 2:  
  
"Ummm..... Errrrrrrrr......" said the little fox girl.  
  
"Inu Yasha! That's not a very nice way to welcome our new friend!" Kagome scolded, then turned and said "Don't mind him."  
  
"Yeah, he was dropped on his head as a puppy." said Miroku as everyone, except Inu, enjoyed a laugh. "But really, what's your name?"  
  
"Oh yes, how rude of me, i'm Sato." she replied. "Forgive me but i overheard you talking of the Shikon jewel, and i was wondering if i could help you gather the shards, i've got a few myself!" Sato says as she holds out a fistful of about 8 jewel shards.  
  
"Where did you get all those?" Inu demands.  
  
"Inu Yasha, watch you're temper! She must have gone through a lot to get these!" Kagome scolded once more.  
  
*Yeah, a lot of mischeif, and i'm gonna find out what!* Inu thought. He lunged at Sato claws ready to dice, but his attempts were in vain, "Sit Boy!!!!!"  
  
"Heyyyyyy, What'd you do that for you little wench?"Inu Yasha questioned hatefully. Not even listening to Kagome's answer he replied with "Feh."  
  
"Come on you two, stop fighting! Let's let our new friend come with us, we could always use more help!" said Sango.  
  
"Pleeeeaaaassseeee!!!!!" pleaded Shippo.  
  
Everyone but Inu agreed. "Oh,come on Inu Yasha, don't be a party-pooper" "Yeah a party-pooper" Shippo chimed in.  
  
"Fine she can help you, but i won't" He comprimised  
  
"Okay!" Everyone said, a little too readily than Inu had wanted, then they all ran off playing and laughing.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh, they'll be sorry!" Inu said with a sweat drop the size of Japan on his forehead 


	3. Evil

Disclaimer: i do not own the characters of Inu Yasha (*sniff* *sniff*)  
  
A/N:If anyone actually reads my stories than you'll know i haven't been writing 4 a while, it's b/c of school(yuck, even   
typing the word makes me shudder!). I'll try to write more quickly ^_^  
  
Chap.3  
  
*Uggghhhh, why does Inu Yahsa always have to be so stubborn?*thought Kagome. *Sato would never do anything to hurt any of us!*  
  
Her thoughts were interupted by Sato wooing,"Oh Shippo, you are soooooo cute! Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Ummmm, no not really, i don't think so, um no!" he replied.  
  
"Ooooohhh, can i be yours then?"Sato wondered. Shippo blushed.   
  
Meanwhile, Miroku was cursing the fates, asking them why this could never happen to him.  
  
"Come on guys." Sango called out."We'd better find a place to spend the night."she said looking at the setting sun.  
  
"Anything for you m'lady." *slap* "OUCH, what? Now then, let's have everyone scout for the nicest place!"Miroku commanded  
  
"Shippo and i will work together!"Sato said with a huge grin.  
  
And, though he later paid for it with a pounding, Miroku suggested that he and Sango do the same. However, in the end,  
everyone,with the exception of Sato and Shippo, set off alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu Yasha, still at the spot were they left him, was shouting out loud, "They left me! They actually, really left me!!!" he  
cursed.  
  
"For that stupid little brat-demon, they left me! Grrrr,there's something fishy about that little witch and i'm gonna find   
out what!" He said, driven by anger.  
  
Then, on a lighter note,"But first, some ramen!!!!"^_^and he set off for Kaede's hut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm sooooo glad we got to be alone, Shippo!" Sato said in her normally high-pitched voice."Do you like me?" she questioned  
seemingly out of the blue.  
  
"Ummmmmm....... yes" he replied looking everywhere, except at Sato.  
  
"Excellent." she muttered under her breath, making sure Shippo didn't hear.  
  
Then in another voice, that was steadily growing deeper and more demonic than usual, she added "Now, we can talk about what   
i really wanted to talk about all along, the Shikon Jewel!" By now, her voice had grown quite deeper than usual and her   
eyes were starting to glow.  
  
"Wha- what's going on?" Shippo exclaimed in fear."HELP!!"  
  
"They can't hear you, Shippo, now be a good little fox and do as i say!"  
  
A/N: o.k, this one was another short one but i will try and make the next ones longer!well, even though it's kinda short   
please R&R!!!! 


End file.
